


Your World

by yourcloudnine



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: F/F, KPop AU, Magician AU, tags update everytime i add a new AU lbr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourcloudnine/pseuds/yourcloudnine
Summary: A collection of drabbles across multiple universes wherein Kusuda Aina and Nanjo Yoshino cross paths.





	1. A: My View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nozojihyos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozojihyos/gifts).



A.    365 UNIVERSE

         KPOP AU

         A UNIVERSE WHEREIN THEIR STARS ARE FARTHER AWAY FROM EACHOTHER

* * *

 

"Nan-chan, go with me to a fanmeeting again this Sunday," Rippi presents monotonously one moment during rehearsals, stretching her arms forth as she finishes her warmups. After a certain pose, Rippi smiles. Yoshino uncrosses her legs, putting her water bottle down, processing the sudden thought as Rippi suddenly perks up and shoots her finger guns on Yoshino. "Really, my sister can't entertain me, but I already grabbed a ticket for her. You gotta go, you gotta try more."

Yoshino sighs with a fond smile, placing her palm on the floor to support her weight as she leans back, looking up to Rippi. "Korean pop again?"

Shikaco whistles all the way from the other side of the room with her subunit, prompting Yoshino to cackle as the rest of the room keeps to their businesses.

"Hey, I like my fair share of local pop! Don't judge you two," Rippi defends, grabbing her phone and tapping furiously as she sits close to Yoshino. "There are non-Korean members so the group will hold a fanmeeting tour here, too."

Yoshino's interest is piqued, leaning closer to Rippi. "Are they hot like that other group too? Let me see. “

"Hot?“ Rippi nudges the elder, presenting her phone with a smirk and a snicker. "See for yourself, my dear guest."

"What is this, a porno-"

Yoshino's side meets Rippi's elbow. "I'm showing you the dark concepts that you usally find hot, don't say that!"

Scanning the image, Yoshino's eyes catch a woman with light brown hair and denim vest amongst the 5 member group.

"Is she the one that's not Korean..?" Yoshino's left eyebrow rose as she took in the woman next to the first she noticed; whilst the first was leaning on the smaller woman's bare shoulder, the girl held a hammer as a large leather jacket was stylisticly slung on her small frame. The girl in the very middle of the image, as if to show how small she actually is, wore a ripped sleeveless croptop and jean shorts. "Oh, her too right? This is pretty gritty, huh."

The image captures the five women with weapons in hand, smug and almost bored looks shot to the front of the image. Yoshino finds it edgy, wondering if Rippi would have such concepts, auras and looks in her too. Skimpy articles though leather and denim-clad, the five women look chic and goth in a basement parking space of a practically greyscale scene; at this point, most could guess their musical style.

With a nod, Yoshino relents. "They're just very light on the clothing, alright? Let's watch some videos, I think I get it already. I'll accompany you."

"Guess which others aren't Korean first," Rippi grins, zooming the image to the girls' faces.

Yoshino picks the two that caught her attention, confidence slightly wavering at the lighter-haired, taller one. Rippi snickers, nodding.

"Is this a trick question?" Yoshino squints, but Rippi only shakes her head.

Sighing, Yoshino notices the features of the others being too sharp. "Hey, don't tell me they're all not even Kor-"

Rippi places her phone down to the floor and claps, laughing in amusement. "Nah, just two and a half."

Yoshino deadpans Rippi, who laughs even more.

"Alright," Rippi picks her phone up again, zooming at the photo's left end. "See, this is the Korean one named Minzy, an underutilized but capable vocalist. Also an amazing dancer; really underrated if you ask me."

Simple enough, a nod comes from Yoshino, prompting Rippi to quickly swipe to the next members. "Theeeen here's Pile, she's half Korean half Japanese and she's of the main vocals with this unique nasally style that's an acquired taste. Kindest to the fans, so fun and confident, oldest member but as cool as everyone. Kinda western actually? "

Rippi swipes again, fast becoming consumed by her rambling to even mind Yoshino.

"Next to her is their main dancer Kussun, she's Japanese and from Chiba. Don't be fooled— she may be small, but she's a killer dancer and mood maker. I think their vocal harmony would suck without her, to be honest? The most honest and straightforward, deserves better and everything. Oh, she loves Big Bang too. "

With all the information by just half of the group, Yoshino just stares at Rippi with her mouth ajar, failing to absorb the onslaught.

"Guh, I'm living," Rippi practically vibrates as she swipes to the next member, pointing at the arm of the previous member round her waist. "Oh, who doesn't love this girl, the youngest Jihyo! I love her, i would let her yell into my ears, she's the whole star package; stage presence, personality, passion—"

"I'm guessing she's your," Yoshino gulps, trying to remember the term. "Bias..?“

The loving look on Rippi's face says it all, so Yoshino shrugs as Rippi squeals.

"She's a sweetheart," Rippi notes. "I practically claim her as my child."

Yoshino's head cranes back in surprise. "Eh, how old is she?“

“She's born 1997."

"Old enough to be my daughter, oh good lord," Yoshino shakes her head with apparent dismay. "Why's she wearing all that skimpy stuff?!?“

Rippi snorts, patting Yoshino's shoulder.

"You're just old," says Rippi, immediately garnering a small grumble from Yoshino. "Hey, the oldest was born 1988, they still have about maybe two girls that are not creepy for you."

Blushing a tad, Yoshino coughs, motioning to the phone. "Next member?"

"The only one not dressed like a shrimp!" Rippi says with a laugh, swiping to the last member. "My love Amber, the rapper of the team. This group is composed of really good dancers and all but she's awesome, I swear. Amber also composes music, she's just so unique..."

Noticing the change in Rippi's tone and the impending gushing, Yoshino stares at the girl's photo and scoffs. "That girl will have to get through me, you know. I won't take any tattooed fool take my daughter."

"You better not mess it up when you meet her, though!!" Rippi scolds, putting her phone down and inching into Yoshino's space. "Don't embarrass me, bring up my image."

"What, will I be embarrassing in the crowd?" Yoshino laughs.

“You might be if you get her in the lottery... "

"What."

* * *

 

[buzz] 

TO BE CONTINUED

 

 


	2. B: Guiding Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRABBLE WRITTEN: January 9, 2017

B.    OUR UNIVERSE

         CONCURRENT 

         A PIECE FROM A UNIVERSE SIMILAR TO OURS

        AND THEIR STARS ARE IN THE SAME CONSTELLATION

* * *

 

The amplified voice of the stage director boomed as Sora skipped onstage, awkwardly trying to dance gracefully. Aina's breath stuttered as her hands tap at the armrests as an attempt to ease her jitters.

Yoshino glanced back at her, then continued to watch Sora after a few beats.

 

"Yeah, you have to give your optimal performance, Kussun." Yoshino hummed against her straw, hands clasped on her water bottle. "But don't burn yourself out, we still need all our strength for tomorrow."

 

Sora huffed, watching the dance instructor intently as they review a crucial part of the performance with nods and sighs. Aina sighs, lips tight.

 

Yoshino's soft voice somehow floated among the irrelevant cacophony of equipment and staff chatter, flowing easily into Aina.

"You're going to do great, surely."

 

"Do you know, Nanjo-san?" Aina replies, nerves relatively calmed albeit her heart was still fast.

 

Yoshino then turned her head back to her with a light jab to her side with an elbow, chuckling fondly. "Hey! maybe I do." Yoshino's gaze softened gradually, "You just have to trust your waysー I know you could take yourself to the next stage."

 

Aina nodded a breath after, making Yoshino smile. When Yoshino turned back to the stage they stayed in silence, observing as Sora flexed her final lines, her struggled but improving voice reverberating in the vast arena with increasing clarity.

ーthen Yoshino applauds for Sora as she rose from her seat.

 

Yoshino's admiration for hard work was always apparent, and Aina wished that she would someday be at the receiving end of her proud gaze.

But then, Yoshino averted her eyes down on to her, offering a hand as help.

"Let's go up?"

 

Aina Kusuda saw a glow upon Yoshino Nanjo from the beginning, one that grew brighter as they she got familiarー yet that was the moment Aina felt mystique on her, like a trail of stars to guide her.

* * *

 

[shatter]


	3. A: My Only Star

A.    365 UNIVERSE

         KPOP AU

         A UNIVERSE WHEREIN THEIR STARS ARE FARTHER AWAY FROM EACHOTHER

* * *

Some people win the jackpot, don't they?

Yoshino barely knew the unit TABI JUMP, but here she is, being ushered into a line by staff after picking a piece of paper with the letter K on it.

Rippi rejoices with her pull, a bold J on her paper as she shuffles away from Yoshino excitedly, only leaving a note to present one of the CDs they have for whoever she gets to meet.

So Yoshino's foot taps in the wait, hearing excited mumbles of the men sandwiching her in the lines. Who even decides to hold the autographs before the talk and live? This staff surely is odd, brandishing their sparkly JYP shirts with proper styles of hair.

Yoshino feels a buzz from her phone, but she takes notice in a particular conversation behind her.

"I'm so happy I got Kusuda-san! It's easy to talk to her and I don't have to fumble with English, I am so glad... I can get my message for Minzy across." A deep voice booms excitedly, making Yoshino curious of the person she will encounter.

Easy to talk to... Oh, too bad she doesn't know what they're all about—

"She's kind and she's more than that," a soft voice replies to the other person. "I want to tell her to stop overworking and focus on her balanced health, so should you..."

Yoshino chuckles at the convenience of the moment, taking a mental note to tell this Kussun girl something similar. She takes her phone, smiling as she sees that it's quite a long way until the staff checks them for phones, so she does some research, guiltily scanning through the pages instead of reading carefully.

『 Aina Kusuda  
February 1, 1989  
Chiba, Japan  
JYP Entertainment

Scouted from a maid cafe, Kusuda Aina has been a JYP trainee since 2010 until the TABI JUMP unit has been conceptualised. Created to "Promote Diversional Unity", Kusuda was assigned as TABI JUMP's leader; being the only member of the group yet to debut musically as others were already established solo artists. Kusuda mostly gained traction for her lively hosting career, being a prominent radio personality with the motto of "Happy Thinking" promoting positivity and determination for international idol rookies and aspirants alike. Kusuda Aina is also fluent in Japanese, as well as conversational in Korean and English, mostly showcased in her three active radio shows and energetic MCs.』

"Ma'am, you need to turn off your phone before you could proceed," the staff says in monotone, jolting Yoshino from the profile she was reading.

Yoshino follows fast, barely thinking about the action, wondering how others could accept a public persona enough to follow her all through those years on radio.

Can anyone really keep positivity as a trainee for years? Yoshino thinks not, so she takes a step as the next in line, taking out Rippi's CD just to get the job done—

"Good afternoon, did you really follow us all the way from China?!?“ Kussun bursts, smile all teeth and eyes bright as the guy nods and hums in response.

Yoshino watches intently, surprise failing to be concealed from her expression. This Kussun holds the CD gently, taking her time to answer the query of the guy that's about how Pile's dogs and hers are similar, happiness never fading, smile only falling as she speaks to her point to the person she's with, observing conciseness.

Surely enough, the staff ushers the man out as fast as he came, leaving Yoshino standing with her mouth slightly agape, reflex failing her as she forgets to move forward.

"Are you okay?" Kussun asks, genuine concern written on her. Yoshino clears her throat, stepping forward and clumsily dropping the CD on the table.

Kussun lets out a tiny _oh_ , nodding and taking the cue to only sign the CD.

Yoshino panics as Kussun strokes her pen's tip on the plastic, for at that moment, she has lost all things to say. Oh, Yoshino curses how honest this Kussun truly is, for she is not one to handle people that only show truths.

"I have not much to say," Yoshino croaks. "A friend took me here, completely unaware of your group."

This makes Kussun smile brighter and Yoshino marvels at how unlikely that it was even possible until she did so.

"Well then, you'll definitely treasure this signature after we're done performing." Kussun nods, finishing off the autograph. After so, she looks up to Yoshino, creating eye contact. "I will perform my best to impress you."

Yoshino could barely talk as the staff call on wand Kussun opens the CD to write fast on the disk.

"You'll be a fan someday! What's your name?“

“Nanjo..." Weakly, Yoshino mutters. Seeing as to Kussun leans in closer to hear her, Yoshino gulps and speaks clearer. "My last name is Nanjo."

With another nod, Kussun puts a dot on her message and closes the CD, smiling intently to Yoshino as she picks it up and offers it back.

"See you in the crowd, then." Kussun chirps and Yoshino smiles, gripping the CD a little too hard.

The staff push her out and Yoshino wonders how to find Rippi and learn about the group.

* * *

 

[buzz]

TO BE CONTINUED 

 

 


	4. A: To Replay

  
A. 365 UNIVERSE

KPOP AU

A UNIVERSE WHEREIN THEIR STARS ARE FARTHER AWAY FROM EACHOTHER

 

Oh, TABI JUMP did well.

It's been three days, yet Yoshino still recalls Kussun's showmanship and her "iconic spin", which earned a loud whoop from the audience around her.

The angle and her lucky pull of front seats made Yoshino feel like Kussun landed her finger gun pose after the spin to aim on her silent existence somehow, even when it was clearly off the mark and wasn't meant for anyone... Yet truthfully, even with all reasoning, Yoshino could not forget the stage.

The group truly sounded beautiful too as Rippi said, but Yoshino then felt what the fans mean of Kussun overexerting herself; she made up for what she lacks as she performed vigorously as well as led the show with Pile, serving as their teams' own translators.

But then, constantly recalling this Kussun's exuberance started making Yoshino regret not telling Kussun to take care of herself.

—Actually, Yoshino regretted everything that happened in general: so she wonders on how to redeem herself.

"I watched one of their MVs last night," Yoshino yawns, rolling her head back as Rippi puts her script down on the long sofa. "TABI JUMP, I mean."

Rippi gasps loud enough to catch everyone else's attention and crane their heads to look at her, making Yoshino sigh.

"What scandalous thing did Yoshinon do?“ Shikaco butts, placing her script on her lap."You guys didn't take me to that weekend thing, too!“

“Eh, they only hung out for a Kpop fanmeeting, anyway." Ucchi gripes, motioning to Shikaco's script. "We're cooler than that."

A cackle comes from Izumin, sitting far and still yet attentive to the conversation, resting her head well on Mimorin's shoulder. "We aren't just cool enough not to kpop... We're more, aren't we? Our group also voice-act along with dance and song."

Yoshino sighs, understanding the opinion but being against it at the same moment; they all work hard, don't they? Yet before Yoshino could even present her argument, Ucchi reaches past Mimorin, offering a hi-five to Izumin whilst cackling along.

"We're cooler in general, alright!"

"Shush, they're pretty good!" Yoshino defends, observing calmness but hand clenching on her script. "You just have to see them for yourselves."

Ucchi and Izumin shrug in unison, making Mimorin hum to it, completely lost in her reading.

Amused by the sudden slump of Yoshino's shoulders, Rippi nudges the older with a smirk. "Ah, I'm guessing you don't regret coming with me?“

Shikaco loudly mock-whispers to Yoshino's direction suddenly. "There were hot, young girls man, of course I—"

Yoshino elbows Shikaco and grunts, sinking down the sofa as the rest of the group laugh.

"We'll keep that secret," Mikoron chirps with a smile, rolling close to Printemps on the office chair. "You having sexy thoughts about those Kpop girls—"

As if physically possible still, Yoshino sinks further into the sofa with another, louder, exasperated grunt whilst she blushes a deeper shade of red. This garners another laugh from the group, but Rippi pokes Yoshino instead.

"Tell me what's up though!“ Rippi's grin and enthusiasm makes Yoshino spring forward a little even as the others keep laughing. "You barely talked about them after the show, now you did that so suddenly?"

Yoshino hesitates, yet she knows Rippi would catch her anyway.

"Kussun... Kussun-san told me that I would become their fan, because she'll do great that day, and I... " Yoshino mumbles silently, barely audible to most of the group. A heavy sigh escapes Yoshino, feeling her heart throb by merely remembering how Kussun looked her in the eyes as she assured her enjoyment.

Rippi only leans closer at the pause only for Yoshino to sigh again. "I liked their stage, but I only got to start watching all their MVs last night..."

"Oh wow," Rippi gasps again, though less loud now. "Did you like them? Who is your favorite! Which song is your favorite, too?!?"

"I haven't gotten to that point," Yoshino admits sheepishly, albeit withholding her amazement towards Kussun. "I really am impressed on the multitude of concepts they could pull off, though."

Yoshino barely feels her mouth curl up to a smile, only realizing as Rippi mirrors it with a gentle nudge and a bright grin. 

"You're coming with me on their next fanmeeting this weekend, then." Rippi nods thoughtfully but softly, glancing suddenly to their side. "Shika-chan should too, since she always complains about not being included!"

Shikaco whips her body to them, eyebrows knitted. "Eh, I listen to Korean pop, but I don't know those rookies!"

"Stay to your word, noob.“ With a swing of her head to punctuate her disapproval, Rippi tuts. “We're actually trying to expand their fanbase, so help me some if you won't do it personally!"

Yoshino straightens her posture on the sofa, interested. "Is that why you've brought me in there?“

“Yup,“ Rippi points a finger gun to Yoshino, grinning. "All five of them were all struggling soloists and trainees for so long, so the fanbase always tries to pull in a larger crowd everytime to encourage them to show more of themselves."

As Yoshino nods, Rippi's head whips to the others. "TABI JUMP reminds me of us: stop being butts!"

"Ah, so that's why she aims to make me their fan, huh?" Yoshino says fondly, slack smile stretching wider. "She's proving herself."

Shikaco snorts, facing her subunit and Mikoron again. "Aye, aye. Nothing could ever beat Girl's Gen—“

"Geez, their vocals improve every comeback, give it a shot already dorks!" Rippi yells to the group, mildly irritated. "If you don't wanna come, give our extra ticket to someone smarter!"

Emitsun cranes her head to look at Rippi, but Ucchi puts her arm around her neck, pointing suddenly at the script. Rippi notices, only grumbling but keeping in mind to talk it over to the leader later.

Yoshino laughs, shaking her head at Rippi. "Just introduce me to the fanbase and more info of them already instead of try with them; wasn't that your first goal? We'll get to them later. "

Rippi plops back then, pulling her phone out of her pocket. "You like Kussun, right? Then you gotta see her rookie group RKY with Rikanee and Yuiton, the members of—“

“Eh, I thought she never debuted before?

Rippi clicks her tongue. "You barely know enough, dear."

* * *

 

[ping] 

TO BE CONTINUED 

 


	6. C: Got Milk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRABBLE WRITTEN: July 3, 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mood music: https://youtu.be/vpjjF7wzkzk

C:    LIMINAL; A PASSAGE

        SOMETHING NOT MEANT TO LAST

        WHEN THE IMPACT OF TWO COSMOS COULD HAVE MADE A UNIVERSE

* * *

Was that the top step off the cliff to despair?

Breath fogging up the glass and side of fist dragging down on it, Yoshino looks down at the coin lodged face-front inside the machine, just visible from her angle.

Her knees ache from kneeling, but she could not budge from shock.

The mistake made was that Yoshino's last coin rolled out of her pocket but was stopped in its tracks by this machine's foot, Yoshino trusting nature kicked as she grinned and spent that same coin on this same machine.

Really... It's either life is unfair, or this particular machine is evil. Why did she pick this one, of all of them here?!?

Knowing machines nowadays and the countless attempts to trick them into providing free beverages, Yoshino is aware that resistance is futile... So she hangs her head, cringing at the possibility of drinking out of the employee water fountain.

Someone passes by, humming a song.

Clinks of coins, gears turning and a plop later, Yoshino jumps at the loud electronic trumpets that blared.

『ＷＩＮＮＥＲ！！！  
Double your drink~』

"Eh... That would be unhealthy—"

Yoshino cuts the girl's musings with her own groan, bumping her head on her own machine again.

Yoshino could feel the girl stare at her as she stood up from kneeling, eyes still downcast and head throbbing. So much for spending her lunch break recharging... This machine must truly be evil, since that girl was so bl—

Her shoulder was met with cold plastic, making her jolt.

"E-everything... Alright..?“ The girl blurts, barely audible.

Yoshino almost cries, but doesn't budge. "This machine infront of me is evil, but you're so lucky there..."

"Oh..." The girl breathes, taking steps back. "Uh, better luck next time then."

Few clacks, then silence again.

So the girl really left... Yeesh, Yoshino really got her hopes up.

With a final drag of her breath, Yoshino accepts her fate, backing away from the demonic contraption face with her stern and plans altered.

...But then her ankle bumps into cold plastic, making her turn back to see pink on the floor.

"Strawberry milk?" Yoshino stares in disbelief, the floor to ceiling windows allow a city skyline backdrop, making the picture even more perplexing.

Really, like this?! How embarrassing...

Yoshino barely even glanced at the girl, yet she gave this up without revelling in the glory of charity? Huh.

After a few beats, Yoshino takes her phone out, opting to capture the view. The sky was clear and the sunlight was kind—

Snap.

Yoshino pockets her phone and takes the milk, shaking her head but smiling; she's lactose intolerant, but better than begging Shikaco for melon bread.

 

-

 

"...Could it be that Strawberry Milk Girl is the intern at Mimo-chan's office?" Yurika quips before shutting the door to Yoshino's office, making the older gain her attention with an enthusiastic jolt off her seat. "Hmm, but it's her last day today... She told me she will just get her lunch then pack up."

Yoshino's smile drops, sighing as she slumps back down on her chair. "Alright... If you catch her just tell her I said thanks, then."

Yurika nods, clicking the door shut, leaving Yoshino to the hum of her airconditioner and Aimi's keyboard clacking at the other end of the room.

So that's how it ends, huh.

Unbeknownst to her, Yoshino hums the same tune Strawberry Milk Girl was humming before as she continues with her mundane tasks, tapping away at her keyboard to the song.

 


End file.
